


青阳

by sssmatcha



Category: K&Q
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 11:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssmatcha/pseuds/sssmatcha





	青阳

01

王俊凯是个兔子精。

这主要是他亲妈的锅，当年嫌弃山里修炼太无聊，和族里打了个招呼就拖家带口下了山，声称要去见识一下人类文明。兜兜转转在重庆落了户，后来据王俊凯估计，十有八九是重庆的魔幻3D地形让她想起以前做兔子的时候在深山里瞎蹦哒的日子。

不得不说王俊凯遗传得实在是好，爹妈的优点一个不落全部继承到位。妖精的资质本来就优于普通人类，他人形尚是孩童模样的时候就被星探挖了去，头回上电视那天他妈和族人好一通炫耀，于是到点开播，王家客厅沙发上整整齐齐蹲了好几排来看电视的兔子，那场面颇为壮观。

事业算是解决了，学业用不着操心，就剩下一项终身大事问题。王俊凯十五岁那年正横在沙发上和小伙伴在微信里聊天吹牛，他妈从厨房出来，想起了什么，手一挥把儿子的耳朵变出来捏了捏。

兔子和人类的发育水平自然不在一个层面上，兔子精就更不一样了，理论上来说从青春期开始就已经可以安全繁殖后代了。王俊凯的耳朵长势良好，绒毛雪白柔软，长长两支竖在头顶，正随着他妈的动作一惊一乍地抖动。

“妈你刚才是不是在切洋葱，辣得我耳朵疼。”王俊凯动了动，企图从他妈手底下把耳朵解救出来。

他妈换了只手揪他耳朵，然后和蔼可亲地问他准备什么时候找对象。

王俊凯不说话，他妈想了想，又问他是不是有喜欢的人了？

他还是不说话，偷偷瞄了眼手机，屏幕上单字备注的联系人对话框跳得正欢。

——喜欢的人有倒是有，目前看起来局势也还算良好，但等到真摊牌的时候，对方能不能接受他非人类的真实身份就两说了，这并不是耍个帅卖个萌就能糊弄过去的。

他妈苦口婆心叨叨了一阵，王俊凯权当左耳进右耳出。末了他妈干脆把他变回原型，像小时候那样拎着他耳朵，冲着一脸茫然的兔叽教育道：“记住了，十八岁之前你必须找个对象回来，不然容易精力过剩走火入魔！”

 

02

易烊千玺有个秘密。

——他是一条龙。

他家世代都住在北京，这地方以前叫北平，再以前叫大都。皇城脚下灵气缭绕，最是适合龙族居住，龙体寒暑不惧，夏天自体清凉，冬天穿得再单薄也能露着脚踝随便浪。

后来他看上了一个凡人，或者说他以为是凡人。家里长辈耳提面命不要轻易在凡人面前暴露身份，更别提显出真身。叶公好龙的故事从小听到大，关系再好指不定也是此生不复相见了。

于是就这么干耗着，谁都害怕一摊牌就吓到凡人脆弱的小心脏。他俩来来回回打了几年的太极都始终处于“我知道你喜欢我，你也知道我喜欢你，但我知道我为什么不坦白，我不知道你为什么不坦白”的奇妙氛围里走不出来。

终究还是动物本能推了一把，众所周知兔子是全面发情的生物，龙性又本那什么，两个相互有意的妖精又三五不时凑在一起，这要不再发生点事故，甚至都可以合理怀疑性冷淡的可能性了。

这一情动不要紧，妖精总会不由自主放出吸引伴侣的味道来，王俊凯脑子烧得有点发昏，但好歹还知道他是兔子不是人这件事，一定要在搞到床上之前交待出去。

他和千玺同时开口：“我有件事想告诉你。”

王俊凯：“......要不我先说？”

千玺：“......你先说吧。”

王俊凯觉得这事三言两语说不清楚，说了纯属浪费时间。百闻不如一见，他握着千玺的手按到自己头顶，掌心一团毛茸茸的触感，有长长的兔耳朵从下面伸出来。

“我去！”千玺吓了一跳，跟被火燎了一样把手缩回来，“你也不是人啊！”

王俊凯这时候就很会抓重点，趁着对方还没消化这个事实，搂着腰很轻松地把他压在床上：“也？”

千玺不满地挣扎了两下，没挣动，又一个用力翻到上面，居高临下瞪了他一眼，眼角浮出一小片青色的鳞片，头顶伸出两支嫩生生的龙角。

“你说呢？”

“哦，你‘也’不是人。”刻意顿了个重音，王俊凯用下面去蹭他，鼓鼓囊囊的一大团，明显那个不可描述的部位发育十分喜人，“闻着你的味硬的，你得负责。”

千玺心想你一只兔子还能把龙压了不成？兔耳朵天生自带的萌化，王俊凯这时候在他眼里就和那个“可怜，弱小，又无助”表情包里的兔子一样一样的。

他以为王俊凯搞这么一出只是为了勾他上床，却没想到上床对了，上下却错了。

 

03

修出人形的妖其实对雌雄并不会特别在意，人形是男是女完全凭喜好。千玺觉得兔子和龙搞到一起，怎么看兔子都不该是上面那个，然而王俊凯不愧是多比他修炼了几年，十分懂得利用自身优势，开始也不说谁上谁下，长耳朵垂下来由着人把玩，整个人显得柔软而无害。千玺本来就很喜欢这些毛茸茸的东西，哪抵抗得了，脱衣服抬腰张腿都任他摆弄，到情欲上了头，趴在王俊凯身上，性器在他手里抽送，闷哼着射出来一回，软在他身上喘气，脸上的龙鳞都往下蔓延了一点，王俊凯这才轻轻笑了一声，握着他的腰找准了位置，抵在他臀缝之间的性器冷不丁挨着穴口插了进去。

“等等——”

王俊凯才不给他反对的机会，一只手按着他的头压低，吻住他的嘴唇，腰一挺就插到了底。

他摆一摆腰，就插得千玺屁股都抖了起来。青龙属水，情动起来前后的水不停地流，几下就湿了一小片床单。王俊凯在下面顶了一会，觉得不尽兴，翻身把千玺压在下面，这下心满意足抽弄起来。

两个淫妖交媾起来变本加厉，千玺到底还是躺在了下面，他刚射过一次，又被王俊凯按着狠操了一通，腰和腿都是软的，已经只剩呻吟的力气。穴肉又热又紧，湿透了也还在往外喷水，他一双笔直的腿弯起来夹住王俊凯的腰，屁股随着穴里抽插的性器前前后后地摇，想让对方把他穴里全部填满似的。

妖物的身体本来就比人类柔韧许多，他俩在性事上又是意外地契合，看千玺没什么不适的样子，嘴里吐出的呻吟怎么听都是舒服的，王俊凯也再没有什么顾虑，肠肉层层叠叠咬过来，被性器破开了又接着往上攀，绞得死紧，松开一点都不愿意，一定要他插到底，把那些淫肉操服帖了，好痛痛快快喷一轮水。他龟头生得上翘，从肉壁上压着敏感点碾过去，又酸又麻，可是也舒服到极点，让人忍不住就追上去送穴。

千玺是舒服得什么都忘了，后面流水，前面又想射，王俊凯这时候偏按着他的手不让碰，性器硬得发疼，顶端腺液不停地往下淌，憋得狠了，龙尾巴从尾椎处伸出来，啪地一声拍在王俊凯大腿上。

王俊凯还在没轻没重插他的穴，眼看着那条尾巴浪荡地左右摆动，伸手握住了尾巴尖一拽，腰往前一挺，这下性器在穴里狠狠一顶，几乎要在小腹上顶出个形状。

“顶到肚子里了......”龙尾巴本来就敏感，被这么一拽也不知是什么感觉，只知道穴里的水流得更凶，千玺抖着声音断续叫了一声，嗓音夹着受不了的哭腔，“你，嗯，嗯......别碰我尾巴......”

床上的话有谁会相信，王俊凯手指顺着龙尾往上攀，摸到尾巴根，手劲不轻不重地捏，穴里跟着一阵阵痉挛收紧，含不住的水随着性器进出一股股往外流，大腿内侧一片湿乎乎的淫靡水光。他抬起千玺的腿往他胸前压过去，性器在他抬起的肉臀间进出。穴嘴被这么磨了一通，泛出些潋滟的肉红，缠着性器往里吞吃，里面的软肉吸精般吮着龟头，王俊凯被他夹得受不住，两团臀肉在自己胯下抖出一片肉浪的样子又足够诱人，他又快又狠地顶弄了一阵，操得千玺大腿根到穴口一阵一阵痉挛，淫水一股股顺着臀缝往下流，才后腰的肌肉抽动几下，把大量的精液喂进穴里去。

他一边射一边掐着龙尾巴根，被内射的同时又被亵玩尾巴，这一阵快感波涛汹涌，潮水似的直接把人淹没，千玺只觉得脑子里一片空白，除了舒服什么都想不了了，竟然被插上了高潮。

他是被直接操射的，身体几乎被王俊凯压了个对折，屁股抬得很高，性器顶在自己身上，精液从龟头里抖出来，在小腹上射出长长一道精痕。

王俊凯把他小腹上的精液抹开，弄得他全身都是腥膻的性欲味道。千玺闭着眼睛，身体和精神都还沉浸在快感过后漫长的余韵里，睫毛上沾满了舒服过头而流出的生理性泪水，尾巴甩在身侧无力地摆动，肉穴还在一抽一抽啜着射过之后半硬的性器，精水多得留不住，失禁似的往外淌。

“你知不知道兔子的发情期有多久......？”王俊凯俯下身亲昵地吻他，在接吻的间隙用气音在他耳边说，“怕你待会撑不住，先休息一会......”

“你是兔子我是龙......”千玺缓过来一点，咬着他的嘴唇还不忘抬杠，“到底是谁、撑不住......”

他张开手心，里面腾地升起一簇火焰：“看到没......待会就烤、嗯，嗯......烤了你......”

王俊凯一点都不怕他，头一歪，耳朵软趴趴垂下去，尖端刚好落在千玺手心里，那些雪白柔软的毛不仅没有烧起来，还把火给灭了。

“还有力气点火，我看你也用不着休息了。”王俊凯冲他摆出个无辜的笑脸，身下跟着重重一顶，“继续？”

 

04

千玺到底是条龙，于是来去都自如，拖着行李箱上飞机，空中拖出的长长轨道像龙尾，轻轻一甩就消失在云端。

王俊凯送他去登机，挑明关系以后比以前还要腻歪，依依不舍好一会才放人去过安检。

他把双手拢成一个圆，千玺已经有点模糊的身影就被圈在了里面。

十指慢慢交叠，空间逐渐变小直到掌心相贴，好像这样就能把他牢牢攥住，再也不用分离。

那是初冬的某一日，寒流侵蚀的脚步尚且悄无声息，白天难得有了柔和的暖阳。行道树开始落下一把又一把枯黄的叶，有风淋过沉甸甸的枝桠，哗啦作响。

 

—end—


End file.
